Yellow and the Crisis of Fiore
by Drag0nshr1ne
Summary: Yellow was about to go to sleep after a dexholder reunion. But once she got the bad news in the Fiore Region, she must abandon her pokemon and friends to help the pokemon rangers save Fiore by covering her tracks. Will the rest of the Dex holders find her before it's too late? First collab with Starshine65.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! This is my first collab fic with fellow writer, StarShine65!**

**Yellow:A collab? What is it about?**

**Me:You'll see soon. **

**Blue:Is it about me?**

**Me:Not really.**

**Blue:Meanie!**

**Me:Be quiet. Anyway, we don't own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yellow's P.O.V

"Man, if we keep getting juniors I'll start feeling old!" Red exclaimed. We were on our way back from a Dexholder reunion in Unova meeting two more of our juniors:Black and White. "Those two will absolutly get together even if i have to push them together!" Blue exclaimed. "Pesky Girl, why don't you focus on your own love life instead of messing with others?" Green said. I can tell he likes Blue, he just won't admit it to himself...yet... "Hey Yells, you're being awfuly quiet, what's up?" "Nothing Red, just looking at the stars" tecnicly not a lie, the stars are really pretty. "That's the girlyest thing I've ever heard you say 'Yells'." said Blue teasingly. "Oh leave me alone Blue I can be girly, I just choose not to be all the typical girly girl." Red said.

"Well, I am tired so I'm going back home." I said. "Okay. See you tomorrow Yellow." Red said. "Bye." I said and left.

* * *

I went back home and and changed into my pjs. Before I got to sleep, someone called me.

'Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Ding.' "Hello?" I said in my pokegear.

"YELLOW! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" A girl's voice said.  
"An emergency!? Wait. Is this Solana?!"  
"Yes! But no time to explain, we need you to come back to Fiore. Kellyn, Lunwick, and Kate are handling the crisis right now, and I still need to contact Ben and Summer. I need you to come right now!" I don't get it. I left the rangers a very long time ago. How did she get my number!? But that isn't important right now. What's happening in Fiore?

"Okay. I will come." "Good. But you can't tell anyone about this. I don't want to put them in danger. And you can't bring your Pokemon. We have your stuff over here. Your Altaria is waiting too. And when the crisis is gone, you can go back." "Okay. I am leaving soon." "See you later." "Bye."

And she hanged up. I quickly got changed into my ranger uniform (the same one Kellyn and Kate are wearing), and put my pokeballs in a box along with my pokedex. After that, I wrote a note to Prof. Oak. "I'm so sorry. But you guys can't come with me. But I will be back." I said to my pokemon. "Then we will be waiting for you then." They mentally said. I was ready to go back. I went back to Pallet Town to put the package in Prof. Oak's mailbox. Then I quickly went to Vermillion City.

I just hope that Red and the others will understand.

* * *

**Me: Now do you get the idea?**

**Blue: It's not about me!?**

**Me:... Atleast you're in it. Better then nothing.**

**Yellow: It's about me?**

**Me:Yep. But lets just say that you get a little, strict in later chapters.**

**Yellow: O-oh. **

**Me:Don't worry. Not that strict.**

**Yellow: Good.**

**Me:So anyway, chapters later will be longer. Please view 'A Rough Life', and it's non-canon series, and view 'Trainer turned Ranger' and 'The Beginning of the Elements' which those two are Starshine's stories. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:So what do you think of the first chapter?**

**Yellow:It's okay. **

**Red:Hey guys! What did I miss?**

**Me:O-oh! Look at the time! Starshine and I don't own pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yellow's P.O.V

I was really curious about the crisis in Fiore. I quickly went to the S.S. Anne in Vermillion City and grabbed out my ticket. "Tickets please." The boat man said. "A trip to Fiore please." I said holding my ticket. "Okay. The boat set sails in five minutes. Hears the keys to your room. No. 13." The boat man said and left. When I went into the boat, I heard familier voices. "Ah. That was a great reunion." A boy's voice said. That must be Gold's voice! I can't let them see me. But, what are they doing here!? I thought they left to Johto already. "Guys, let's just get off the boat." Crystal said. I quickly went to my room, but they saw me already. "Hey Yellow!" Gold shouted. "What are you doing here?" I panicked and then I calmed down. "Who's Yellow?" I lied. "I'm Maria." "Sorry to disturb you. My friend thought you were someone else." Crystal said and kicked Gold in the back. "OW! What was that for?!" Gold shouted. "Well we better get going." Silver said looking at me like he's seen me before. "You look alot like Yellow..." He mumbled before the Johto trio left. Phew. That was close.

* * *

When I got off the boat Keith and Kate were there to greet me.  
"Thank Arceus you're here!" Kate exclaimed in relief.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." I said.  
"We missed you so much." Keith said.  
Then I narrowed my eyes. "So, what's the crisis?"

"Well... The Go-Rock Squad are back and they are defeating and capturing Pokemon Rangers all over Fiore, and Pokemon are rampaging and destroying towns. We need you're help." Kate said."Okay. Where's Altaria?" I asked. "Back at Solana's house." Keith said.

"Ben and Summer are on their way right now." Kate said."Let's go!" I shouted, and we ran to Solana's house. But I can't help worrying about Red and the others...

* * *

Red's P.O.V

It was a fine morning. I was waking up and making breakfeast. I'm really tired from yesterdays reunion. I was done making breakfeast and the doorbell rang. I went to the door and opened it. And Green was there.  
"Hi Green, what's up?" I asked.  
"I will tell you later. Just come to grandpa's lab." Green said and I followed him.

We entered the lab and every dexholdet was there except Yellow.  
"Where's Yellow?" I asked.  
"That's why we're all here. This is about Yellow." Blue said.  
"Kids, I have so bad news." Prof. Oak said.  
"What is it?" Ruby asked concerned.  
"Well, just left me read this note..." Prof. Oak said and grabbed out a letter from his pocket.

Dear Prof. Oak,

I am leaving Kanto because I have some urgent business that came up. I couldn't bring my Pokemon with me so I hope my pokemon will be in your care. Please let everyone know that I'm fine and I will be back soon. And they can't follow me. That is a strict order to prevent them from getting hurt.

From,  
Yellow

I cannot believe that she left. Everyone was shocked about it.  
"We have to follow her!" Blue said.  
"Didn't you listen? She just said not to follow her." Green said.  
"What do we do then Senior Red?" Gold asked.  
"We just wait for her then." I said. Then Blue slapped me.  
"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YELLOW IS BY HERSELF AND LONELY?! SHE MIGHT BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW!" Blue shouted suddenly.  
"BLUE! YELLOW IS NOT DEAD! I have faith in her." I shot back.  
"Wait a minute. Last night, there was a girl that look just like Yellow that went to Fiore. Maybe Yellow's there." Silver said.  
"Then let's go!" Gold said.  
"Didn't you listen? SHE. SAID. NOT. TO. FOLLOW. HER." Silver said slowly glaring at Gold annoyed.  
"Isn't that where we can't bring pokeballs? We can't break Fiores culture." Platinum said.  
This is all too much. Do we go to Fiore? Or do we wait for Yellow? Well, I don't want Yellow to face this alone. We're going.

"Pick the pokemon you have the strongest bond with and leave the pokeball here with the others, if thats alright with you Prof." I said.  
"Of course, Red I understand that you don't want to break the culture there."  
"Thank you. Me, Green, Blue, Gold, and Crystal are going to Fiore. I have a feeling that something is wrong and she's underestimated her opponent, the Silver, Ruby and Sapphire I want to stay here and the rest of you go home and see what you can find about danger that might have arisen in Fiore." I said, I know I'm going against her will but... I just don't like the idea of her facing this alone...

* * *

**Me: What do you think?**

**Yellow:Well it's longer than the last chapter.**

**Blue: I'm not that dramatic!**

**Green: Riiight.**

**Me:Well, read and review! And read Starshine's stories too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: *Yawn* Boy. I'm tired.**

**Green: What time did you sleep at?**

**Me: I don't know. I think, 2:45 a.m.?**

**Green:Okay?**

**Me:Can you do the disclaimer for me please? I need just 5 minutes of rest.**

**Green: Okay...Drag0nshr1ne and Starshine doesn't pokemon. Or anything else. Enjoy.**

* * *

Yellow's P.O.V.

We rushed down to Solana's house and knocked on the door. Then Solana opened it. "Good, you made it." Solana said. "My mom and dad are on a vacation to Unova, so you can stay here." "Thanks. So, where's Altaria?" I asked. "She's right here." Kellyn said and lead Altaria to the living room. She was as great as ever. "Altaria! I missed you." I said hugging the dragon bird pokemon. "Altar!" Altaria shouted with glee. It's like we're having a ranger reunion. "So, the plan is to free the kidnapped rangers. So we are going in two groups." Lunwick said.

"Right, been a while since we where all working together, huh?"  
"Tari!" said altaria wich I heard, "Yeah, it's been a loooooonnggg time.

"It has been a long time." Solana said. "Not to get off subject, but aren't we supposed to plan the rescued for the rangers?" Kellyn said. "Oh yeah. So anyway, me, Solana, Ben, and Summer will be a group while Yellow, Kellyn, Keith, and Kate is another group." Lunwick said. "If you find some Rock Squad idiots, find a way to defeat them, and free the rangers." "Got it." I said. "Count me im!" Ben said. "Good. We will start the mission tomorrow, so get some shut eye." Lunwick said. "Night." And we all went to bed.

I can't believe that the Go-Rock Squad are back kidnapping rangers. We must stop them at any cost. I changed into my pjs and went to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Green's P.O.V

Red must be really worried about Yellow. Even though we followed Yellow against her own will, she couldn't do this alone. "Greenie!" Blue said. "Ugh...What do you want?" I asked annoyed. "When we get off the boat, wanna go shopping at the mall and buy souvenirs?" She asked like she forgot about why we're here. "Pesky girl, we're not here to go sight seeing, we're here to help Yellow." I said annoyed. "Hmp! Meanie!" Blue pouted and crossed her arms. "Just go to sleep. We are getting off the boat in 5 hours." I said and went to bed. "Now goodnight."

* * *

Red's P.O.V

I still can't believe Yellow took on a mission by herself! She could get seriously hurt!  
"You still worried about Yellow?" I just about jumped out of my skin when Green appeared behind me.  
"Yeah, I just can't believe she left and expected us not to follow..."  
"She not a damsel in distress you know, she's a strong fighter. Plus, I don't think she didn't have a good reason for leaving, think about how many times has Yellow ever tried to do something dangerous and not think ahead?" He had a point... as much as I hate to admit it...  
"She's not going to like that we followed her, but why would she just up and leave and leave us in the dark about the reason?"  
"Everyone has their secrets...maybe she isn't ready to tell us hers." Yellow having secrets? Didn't seem that she was possible of lying at all, but... "Even if she did had a secret, why would she leave her pokemon behind?" "That's true. She could had brought one pokemon with her and leave the pokeball in the package." Green pointed out. Yeah, why didn't she did that instead of leaving all of her pokemon with Prof. Oak? "Hey! The ship is about to stop for Fiore." Gold shouted. We saw the view of Fiore. It was beautiful. What was the danger? "Get ready. Yellow might be there." I said.

* * *

Kellyn's P.O.V

What's up with Yellow? Ever since she got here, she look like that she's worrying about something. "Hey Yellow! 5 Kids are coming out of the ship today. We might need more rangers. Lets tell Lunwick and the others that." I said. "Okay. The Go-Rock Squad are kidnapping rangers. We need new recruits." Yellow answered. Then I called Lunwick. "Hey Lunwick! Is it okay that we get new recruits? We need all the help to defeat the Go-Rock Squad." I said. "Okay. Solana and I will get the beginner stylers. We'll meet you at the ship." Lunwick said and then hanged up. "While they get the stylers, how about we greet the future rangers?" Kate asked. "That's a great idea! That way we can teach them about why a rangers job isn't taken lightly." Keith said. Then the ship stopped and the people were getting out.

"That ship trip was a pain in the ass!" A boy with goggles said.  
"Shut the hell up Gold! We're here to find Yellow! Not to complain!" A girl with gravity defying pigtails said.  
Then we came up to them. But Yellow looked slightly mad.  
"Hey kids. I'm Kellyn. This is Kate. That's Keith. And last but not least-"  
"YELLOW! WE MISSED YOU!" The girl with brown hair said and hugged Yellow.  
"...I see that you guys came..." Yellow said bluntly.  
"Uh, well, since you guys are here, why don't you tell us your names?" Kate asked.  
"I'm Red." The boy with a Pikachu said.  
"Green." The boy with a Charzard said.  
"I'm Blue!" The girl with a Wigglytuff said.  
"I'm Gold!" The boy with a Mantine said.  
"And I'm Crystal." The girl with a Arcanine said.

"Can I talk to them alone Kellyn?" Yellow asked. She looked like something was bothering her. "Okay. Go right ahead." I said and Yellow and her Altaria went to another place with the other five.

* * *

Yellow P.O.V  
It seems like they disobeyed my order even after I noted that it was a strict order. "Well, since you COMPLETELY disobeyed me and are here, I guess you guys have to learn the truth." I sighed a little angry. "Sorry Yellow. But you can't do this alone." Red said. "Altar!" Altaria shouted which means, "Those are your friends?" "*Sigh* Yes Altaria. They are my friends." I said petting her. "Okay. Before I met you guys, I was a pokemon ranger in Fiore dealing with the Go-Rock Squad. After they were defeated, I went back to the Viridian and stayed in Kanto. Until last night, I have no idea how she called me after I left the rangers A LONG TIME ago, but Solana called me about the crisis in Fiore. So then I left Kanto. Now, the Go-Rock Squad is back, defeating and kidnapping rangers in Fiore and Pokemon are rampaging. So you guys will be trained from us. To become Pokemon Rangers."

Then Ben came and jumped off his Staraptor and then landed on his face.

"O-of couse this is temporary." He said trying to not yell in pain. "Hello Ben, nice to see you dropping in, literaly, you need to stop jumping off your starraptor."

"Guys. Meet Ben. He's a ranger from Oblivia, along with someone else."  
"Hi! Nice to meet ya!" Red said. "Nice to meet you too." Ben said.  
"Yellow. Solana said that they have the beginner stylers. You have to teach them now."  
"Okay. We'll be there." Then I climbed on my Altaria.  
"So, are you guys coming?" I asked.  
"Oh! Right." Red said. "How are we going to get there though?"  
Then I saw a Ferrow and grabbed out my styler. "Capture on!"  
Them my styler went around the pokemon. "Capture complete!"  
Then Ferrow came to us. "Give Red a helping feather by being his flight." I said nicely. "Ferrow!" It shouted which means, "Got it!"  
"That is an example of how to use a styler properly." Ben said.  
"Let's go!" I said and flew off on my Altaria.

* * *

**Me:I'm up. Was the story a good one?**

**Green:Yes.**

**Yellow: Now I know what you mean about me getting strict.**

**Me:This isn't even the begining of it. Read and review. And check out my stories and Starshines stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:I'm back! Almost done working on it. Just need to copy and paste stuff.**

**Blue:FINALLY! You're getting lazy!**

**Me:Atleast I'm doing something! You just annoy people by playing match maker!**

**Blue:JERK!**

**Me:Tch. Anyway. Starshine and I don't own pokemon. Enjoy.**

* * *

Yellow's P.O.V

"Why are we temporary rangers again?" Gold asked.

"Because we need help, almost all of our rangers were captured. The only ones you've seen are the only ones that have escaped capture... some have gone into hiding, that's why we called in the person who holds the record for being the youngest top ranger ever and holds the tittle 8th top ranger." Ben said.  
"Who's that?" Red asked. Now you peeked his curiosity.  
"The blonde who has been glaring daggers at you since you got off the boat." Red immediately looked around and I mentally facepalmed.

"He means me smart one." I said with sarcasm.

"Oh. Uh sorry." Red said.  
"Well anyway, let us tell you the things you're supposed to do with styler." Ben said.  
"1. Don't ever abuse it's capability."  
"2. Treat the Pokemon you captured with care."  
"3. Even though you capture a wild pokemon, it's still wild, so don't provoke it and use it when YOU NEED TO."  
"4. You can only capture 3 at a time you're a beginner. Only the top rangers can capture 5."  
"And 5. They are not to be use FOR BATTLING other pokemon that are not wild. They are use for humans and pokemon's safety."

"You got all of that?"  
They nodded. "Good."

And this is kinda why I told them NOT TO FOLLOW ME. If we are training rookies, the Go-Rock Squad will keep defeat rangers.  
"And let me guess. Are Silver and the juniors coming too?" I asked with a slight hint of sarcasm. "No. They are trying to find out about the crisis. But since you told us already, they might come." Crystal said. "Well if you get contact with them, they can come. Just tell them, well, not to get sidetracked on other things." I simply said. I think I need to train them like rangers more then trainers.

"Ok so first rule. LISTEN TO US AT ALL TIMES."  
"Not doing so will get you caught, or if we are handling aggressive wild Pokémon, killed or mauled." They all shivered a little at those words, meh, comes with the job and if they had listened to me and stayed in Kanto this wouldn't be happening, so ha!

"Uh, Yellow?" Ben asked. "Aren't you being a little too strict?"  
"I don't really think so. This is how strict Silver and Green are when mad or when they are training others." I answered.

We got to the training area.

"Good. Your back." Kate said.

"So let's get start." Kellyn said. He tossed a styler to Red and the others.  
"Can I get mine in a different color?" Blue asked and I mentally face palmed.  
"Blue, this is for the safety of Fiore, not saving it in style." I said. "Well sorry!" Blue said. "Anyway, in Fiore, there is tons of pokemon you can find. But there's no Unova pokemon." Ben said. "But if you capture more than the limit, you either set it free or release one of the pokemon you already captured besides your partner pokemon." "So let's begin training."

"This is different than being a trainer, a lot different."

"What's the difference?" Gold asked. "You have to put your mind into focus. Because if you don't, you can fail capture." Summer said.

"Well that will be hard for Gold." Green smirked.

"Hey! At least I'm not an anti-social freak!" Gold shouted.

"You really wanna go stupid?" They kept yelling back and forth until I said,  
"Ladies, ladies your both pretty. SO SHUT IT!" Ben and Summer burst out laughing while the others just stared at me in shock.

"So anyway, it won't be hard just for Gold, but for every newcomer." Lunwick said. "Because, focusing and channeling you mind, soul, and energy is different then just focusing."  
"Let's just say, it's like aura." I said. "So PAY REAL CLOSE ATTENTION."  
"Even though you guys are older than us, we're your seniors for ranger training." Kate said.  
"So let the 8th top ranger demonstrate this lesson." Keith said.  
"This shouldn't be hard for me." Gold cockily said.  
"Riiight." Green said with sarcasm.  
"Be quiet and FOCUS." I said. "So anyway, I'm going to find a pokemon." And there was a Plusle. "Capture on!" Then a white strand of light was going around the pokemon. "Capture complete!" "See? She was good when the first time she used the beginner's styler." Ben said. "She was a natural." Summer said. "So try to capture one." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us about being a ranger in the first place, let alone the youngest top ranger ever!?" Red shouted. I think he was ignoring me.  
"Not something that needed to be told, Red" I kept my tone icy and cold, just the way I was taught.

"Just because we kept a secret, it doesn't mean that we have to tell anyone. Even if they are close to us. This is how we were taught." Keith said.  
"It's true. Most things are meant to be hidden." Solana said.

"This is one of them." Lunwick said. I think they were adding up to the sidetracked part.

"If I told you, would you have treated me the same way?" I asked testing Red.  
"What do you mean Yells?" He doesn't know. I have to explain it to him.  
"Rangers are ridiculed in Kanto and a Kanto ranger is something to ashamed of by your standards, so no one even knows I'm still alive."

"Almost everyone thinks she died during the final mission." Said Keith.

"What! What happened!?" Blue shouted.  
"After I saved hundreds of pokemon from a avalanche, I was caught under the pile of rocks until I got out."

"Damn you weren't kidding. This job is dangerous."Gold said.  
"The reason we kept it that way was 'cause some people saw her use her powers and were trying to capture her, she she went into hiding for her own protection."

"And I don't want to hide again. That. Was. Bullcrap." I said.

"How did you protect her?" Crystal said.

"We just did what we could do." Kellyn said.

"Remember. This ranger job, is full of risk. EVEN YOUR LIVES." Summer said.  
"So don't take it too lightly." Kellyn said.

I knew it that they shouldn't had come in the first place.

* * *

**Yellow:I'm THAT strict!?**

**Me:Yes.**

**Red:Well thats bad.**

**Me:But its how we planned it. So read and review, check our other stories, and bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:Now do you see how strict you're in this fic? And the readers, sorry about the long wait.**

**Yellow:Y-yes.**

**Gold:I like the old Yellow better.**

**Me:Stop complaining. Or else I will tell one of my pokemon to kill you.**

**Gold:OKAY OKAY!**

**Me:Starshine and I don't own pokemon. ENJOY!**

* * *

Yellow's P.O.V

"Is it just me or is it two times worse than the battle against the elite four?" Red asked.  
"Oh it's much worse, Red. Much worse..." I answered.

"Even if Lance tried to kill me, these people are much worse then him."  
"How?"  
"The people who tried to kidnap me sucks the experience and energy out of people. Leaving them with tired bodies. The only way to revive them is to break the machine."

"No wonder you seemed to not care that people were trying to kill you back then."

"No. I do care. But I choose not to show emotion when things are getting serious." I said and turned around.

"You guys can go back to Kanto. This isn't your fight. It's ours."  
"We're not leaving. Your fight is our fight." Red said. He's really stubborn.

"Then you're willing to risk your lives then."  
"Yes."  
"Fine. But remember not to show too much emotion. It will get in the way."

"We won't let you down!" Blue shouted.

"Ok then but if things get too dangerous, I'm sending you all home and I will teleport you home."  
"Ok..." We all started to walk off but Red grabbed my hand and held me back.  
"What is it?"  
"When this is over I need to tell you something ok." His face looked extreamly flushed, not sure why.

"Ok...So anyway, find some pokemon to capture. This is part of you training." Kellyn said.  
"And this is serious. So if you don't think that you can handle it, Yellow can always send you back to your home." Kate said.

"There is no way I'm backing down!" Gold shouted.

"Calm down Gold it's that kind of reckless behavior that can get you hurt of worse", I know I'm scaring them I hop if they see how dangerous it is for rookies and leave, I can't fight at my fullest when I have my past weighing me back... I care too much to be my usual carefree about if I get killed on the mission.

"So anyway, you guys must catch a full strong team of pokemon. But like I said, treat your pokemon with care since they are still wild." I said and put three fingers in the air. "You get three tries to make sure that you 1, don't disobey anyone, 2, not to take advantage of your power, 3, treat your pokemon with care, and 4, make sure that you're cautious of your surroundings. You fail to follow these rules three times and I will send you home. I know it's harsh but I know that you can do this."

Since when did you turn comando?" Blue asked.  
"When you disided to disobey me and follow leading to me having to show you just who I am." I said.

Yep. I guilt tripped them.  
"We were just trying to help though."  
"I know that you guys care about me, but I'm fine."  
"But you could be killed!"  
"I am fine. And to be honest, I really hoped that you guys didn't came." I think that sentence strucked them like knives.  
"But why!?"  
"Because you guys could have been safer at home then here. And I couldn't forgive myself if one of you get killed."  
"Yellow may have a nice personallity, but she has to be strict at times." Keith said.  
"Now. Enough talking. So capture a strong team to defend a Fiore." I said then left.

* * *

Keith's POV  
It seems Yellow is being really hard on them, well she never had much patience with rookies on first missions she was always worried that they'd get hurt. But she's being really hard on them, maybe she wants to show them just what a mission is like, or maybe she's trying to scare them off cuz they aren't ready for this kind of thing.  
I looked over at them and they are having a really hard time with this whole capturing thing... it's really pathetic...

"Guys, try to focus you mind and soul to capture the pokemon." Yellow said.  
Red's string of light kept breaking, Green almost got it but then fails, Blue is trying to find cute pokemon, Gold kept on failing, and Crystal is trying to teach Gold that he needs to focus. "Yellow is being really tough on them, isn't she?" Summer asked. "Yep. Maybe she wants them to leave by training hard on them." Ben said. "Well whatever she's doing, we have to find the Go-Rock Squad and free the rangers." Solana said. "But what about Yellow and the rookies?" Lunwick said. "Hmm... Good point." Kellyn said. "Kellyn, Keith, and I will help Yellow train them while you four go free rangers." Kate said. "Okay. That way, we can keep up the pace for training." I said. "Great. And we'll find the hiding rangers." Ben said. "Okay. Now good luck." Kellyn said and they ran away.

"Ok so from the whole hour only Red has been able to catch one" Yellow said glaring at them with the viciousness of a houndoom.

"Well at least he got one. As for the rest of you, like I said, channel your aura into the styler!"

"Quit being such a drill sargent!" Gold shouted. Uh oh...  
"Tari!" Altaria screeched as she shot an icebeam at Gold, which means "Shut it stupid!"  
"Oi! Call her off!"  
"Are you going to shut up?"  
"Yes!"  
"Down girl!"

"Gold! Be nice to your senior!" Crystal scolded.  
"Look. The only reason I'm teaching you guys like this because you won't learn anything if I don't shout at out. Just because I act different, it doesn't mean that I not myself. I'm still Yellow." Yellow sure is strict. But due to the fact that they are her close friends, she has to be strict in order to protect them.

"Someone is being stricter than usual." I said and then she glared at me and then calmed down.

"Keith, you watch them and help them, if this goes on I'm going to start freaking out, I'm going to back track the stylers of the rangers than went missing, If they're broken even, they'll still be trackable so I'm gunna go help Ryth."She says as she walks out.

I forget that she's never delt with rookies so having her best friends being temporary rookies isn't good. She's nervous so she goes cold and emotionless so she dosen't show it.

"Well, I'm off to find rangers. I want them to have a full team by the time I get back." Yellow said and then flew off with her Altaria.

* * *

**Shr1ne: Now I'm done.**

**Gold: How come Yellow's pokemon attacked me!?**

**Shr1ne:Because you annoyed Yellow.**

**Gold: Star did it on purpose!**

**Shr1ne: Riiight...Well anyway. Read and review! And see ya!**


End file.
